


Swords and Play

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, F/F, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edith clapped her hands and shot the woman a smile. “You won’t regret this buy, my lady. I give you my personal guarantee this will be one of the best purchases you'll ever make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nisiedraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/gifts).



“So are you interested?”

“This is a rather pricey sword.”

“Yes but it is a beautiful crafted weapon.”

“Doesn’t make it any less expensive.”

“When you're out in battle you want to be able to protect yourself and those around you. If you ask me this makes it worth the price.”

“I’ll pay two thirds of what you're asking.”

“How about I knock off a hundred.”

“Three hundred.”

“One fifty.”

“Two.”

“One seventy five.”

“... fine.”

Edith clapped her hands and shot the woman a smile. “You won’t regret this buy, my lady. I give you my personal guarantee this will be one of the best purchases you'll ever make.”

The woman scoffed. “That’s a lot of confidence your merchandise.”

“My lady swordswoman I am a merchant. If I didn’t have confidence in the products I sold I would’ve gone out of business long ago.” Edith hummed as she wrapped the weapon. It was neatly wrapped in plain paper. No need to pretty it up when it would be used to spill blood.

“Are you that confident in everything?” She asked gruffly.

Edith paused, a smile slowly spreading across her face. “Only because I have the skills to back it.” She emphasized her words with a wink.

The reaction was instantaneous. Her face turned red and her hands started trembling. Edith hoped it was in anticipation.

“S-so how much is it again?”

“One seventy five off the original price,” Edith reminded.

“Ah yes, that’s right.”

Edith accepted the payment and gladly handed the woman her purchase. “I hope you enjoy the sword… oh I’m sorry. I don’t believe I got your name.”

“Alice.”

“Well enjoy your purchase and if you were wondering my name is Edith.”

Edith always flirted with the cute ones. The messy red braid, freckles dotting her cheeks, and full lips on Alice instantly drew Edith’s attention. Of course, Edith didn’t start flirting until after her sale was final though because business always came before pleasure.

To her (mild) surprise the swordswoman named Alice showed up three and a half days later. Edith noticed her as she was putting away some new stock. She rose to her full height, smiling softly over at Alice. “Back so soon? I don’t know whether to be concerned or flattered.”

“I felt it necessary to tell you the sword works perfectly.” Alice’s voice barely wavered but the blush painting her pale cheeks told a different story.

Edith approached Alice while gathering her thick curls behind her for the sole purpose of putting it up. By this time of day it got so sticky inside her shop. She wore as little as she could get away with during the summer months. Today was no exception. Her tunic was sleeveless and made of a light material. Same could be said for her pants. It complimented Edith’s dark skin and she hoped clung tight enough to make Alice even more flustered.

“Well, thank you. I appreciate you coming all the way here to tell me that though it wasn’t necessary.”

“I stay in town when I’m not on assignment so it wasn’t any trouble.”

Edith sighed. “So I guess this visit wasn’t based on pleasure after all.”

“Excuse me?”

“I was hoping this trip was less business and more pleasure but we can’t always get what we want.”

Alice opened and closed her mouth. She closely resembled a fish; a very flustered fish. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?” Edith asked, feigning ignorance.

“The flirting! It’s quite distracting.” Alice sounded angry but Edith could see right through it. The ones like Alice just needed a little push if they were to indulge her flirting (and act upon it).

“Now if I make you uncomfortable I am more than happy to stop. However, if you want me to stop because you think this is some crude joke than you are very mistaken. I mean every word of it, Alice.”

She clearly wasn’t expecting that response. “I-I uh…”

“Listen just think it over and if you’re interested come to my shop after seven tonight. I’ll be closed so we won’t be interrupted by anyone.”

Though Alice left without another word, Edith wasn’t worried because she’d definitely be back.

~*~

At five to seven, Alice showed up. She looked nervous but ready. It spurred Edith to hurry and lock up so she could invite Alice upstairs.

“Do you usually invite customers up to your room?”

Edith opened her bedroom door and smiled. “Only the cute ones.” She pushed Alice up against the door before kissing her. It wasn’t a gentle kiss by any means. The kiss was intended to take Alice’s breath away and leave her aching for more.

When Edith moved to ruck up Alice’s shirt, she broke the kiss. This was to watch the expressions change on Alice’s face and also to expose more skin to her eyes. “Pretty,” Edith cooed. The statement applied even more once Alice's shirt came off. The bra followed after a shaky nod from Alice.

Alice’s small breasts heaved with every breath. It was clearly anticipation based on the look on Alice's face.

“I hate to ruin the mood but do you want to move this to the bed or is the wall fine for you, love?” Edith filled the time waiting for Alice to answer by fondling her chest, her fingers roughly pinching her right nipple.

It earned a yelp from Alice. “Wall is fine.”

“Glad to hear that. I am rather fond of fucking beautiful girls against walls.” Edith moved her lips to Alice’s left ear. “Pretty fucking hot I think.”

Alice got pinned to the wall, Edith’s lips seeking out Alice’s lips again. It wasn’t easy to yank down Alice’s clothes or remove her own without barely breaking the kiss but somehow Edith accomplished it. This probably was due to years of practice.

Now naked, Edith was able to feel Alice’s naked body against her own. It made her moan. Out of the corner of her eye Edith noticed Alice blushing-- if it was even possible to blush harder than she was already. Edith lifted Alice’s chin and looked her in the eyes. “Don’t ever be embarrassed at the knowledge that I want you.” She slipped her fingers inside Alice without any warning. The sound Alice made in response was music to Edith’s ears.

“Alice can you do something for me?”

She slowly nodded. Too slow for Edith's liking but she’d cut Alice some slack since she was new at this. “Slip your leg between mine.”

“Why?”

“So I can fuck myself against your leg.”

Alice sputtered out some unintelligible response. Her leg moved between Edith’s legs and Edith decided to reward Alice by rubbing small circles against her clit. Edith swallowed Alice’s moans with a kiss while grinding against the leg Alice had slipped between her own. Neither one of them were going to last long at this rate. With Edith’s fingers moving faster inside Alice and her practically humping against her leg there was no way they could. Edith enjoyed fast and dirty sex but perhaps next time (if Alice agreed) they could actually make it to the bed.

The first to come was Alice. She dug her fingers into Edith’s shoulders as she did, legs trembling. Edith wasn’t far behind. Her moans filled the room, mixing with the sounds Alice was still making.

Edith chuckled. “We should do this again, yeah?”

“Yes.” The blush was still there but the confidence behind the words assured Edith they would be meeting again and soon.


End file.
